End of Blue Sky
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Terbangun sebagai hantu mungkin adalah hal yang tak pernah ia kira. [Koushuu/Eijun] alternate reality. Ficlet.


**Ace of Diamond © Terajima Yuuji**

**Story © Panda Dayo**

**Ficlet. Biar tangan gak kaku.**

**Selamat dibaca sambil mendengarkan lagunya SKE48- Tori wa Aoi Sora no Hate wo Shiranai. Sedikit influence dari Reol - End. **

**Warn : tak ada dialog sama sekali. I just put it like this. I love this kind of type of writing.**

* * *

Eijun menatap potret wajahnya sendiri. Terbingkai manis dalam pigura kayu berhias kain putih. Ada banyak bunga di belakangnya, beraneka rupa serta beragam warna. Di foto itu ia tersenyum lebar. Cerah bagai mentari.

Beberapa orang yang datang menunggu giliran meletakkan bunga sebagai penghormatan terakhir. Eijun bisa melihat semuanya dari sini, memandangi peti matinya sendiri. Banyak orang yang menangis, termasuk Yoichi di deretan bangku belakangnya.

Eijun menatap telapak tangan, terlihat transparan. Pakaian putih panjang entah sejak kapan ia gunakan. Menunduk, ia sekarang tak memiliki bayangan. Perutnya juga tidak merasakan lapar maupun haus.

Yang menangis paling kencang adalah Wakana. Sampai harus diseret oleh beberapa kolega ke ruangan lain. Eijun hanya berdiri di sini, melihat orang berlalu lalang seiring waktu.

Yang tak ia sangka adalah kehadiran semua mantan rekan tim bisbol SMA-nya. Tanpa kecuali, bahkan adik kelas turut hadir. Mereka semua mengucapkan kesedihan mereka.

Eijun pergi dari sana, menuju luar. Ia tidak tahan melihat orang-orang yang menangisi kepergiannya. Eijun tidak apa, mungkin memang begini seharusnya.

* * *

Menjadi hantu tidak menyusahkan.

Ia bisa bebas pergi kemanapun tanpa takut apa-apa. Meski ia kadang bertanya mengapa dirinya masih berada di dunia ini. Sebagian besar waktu ia habiskan duduk di atas batu nisannya, menunggu hari berlalu sembari menatap langit biru.

Banyak orang berkunjung ke makamnya di tahun pertama, tapi tidak di tahun-tahun selanjutnya. Ada perasaan sesak di dadanya meski kini tak lagi memiliki raga. Ia dilupakan, bukan? Keluarganya sendiri juga berhenti mengunjunginya di tahun ke-lima.

Tetapi ada satu orang yang tak pernah absen mengunjungi. Okumura Koushuu, adik kelasnya semasa sekolah menengah. Lelaki bermarga Okumura itu selalu mampir di akhir pekan, tak peduli cuaca seperti apa. Eijun tahu itu karena ia juga melihat sendiri Koushuu menuju makamnya dengan memakai payung meski tengah terjadi angin kencang kala itu.

Koushuu tak melakukan apapun selain memberi sesembahan dan berdoa. Eijun tak berharap lebih, baginya ini sudah cukup mengobati sakit hatinya. Koushuu memang tak mengatakan apapun, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hati Eijun tahu bahwa Koushuu memang sangat peduli padanya.

_Sialan_.

Eijun tanpa sadar menunggunya datang di akhir pekan. Berharap ini tak akan pernah berhenti. Ia suka dijadikan istimewa, sangat bohong kalau dia tak mengakui hal itu.

Terkadang ia sendiri bertanya, mungkinkah dirinya berada dalam singgasana tertinggi lelaki itu sepanjang hidupnya?

Eijun tahu bahwa ia tak butuh jawaban.

Ia merasa senang selama Koushuu tak melupakannya. Ketika Eijun bahagia, ia memainkan kakinya untuk ditindih bergantian. Rasanya ia ingin bersenandung. Ia merasa begitu hidup. Meski raganya telah dikubur dalam tanah.

Suatu hari Koushuu datang dengan membawakan sebuket bunga mawar merah. Selama ini ia hanya membawa sesembahan, jadi Eijun juga sedikit penasaran. Mungkin hadiah tambahan?

Tapi Koushuu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia meletakkan benda itu di atas makamnya seperti biasa bersama sesembahan yang ia bawa. Kelopaknya sedikit tertiup angin. Eijun tercekat, melihat sebuah kartu bertuliskan pesan singkat yang tak sengaja terbuka.

_Tunggu aku di sana._

_-Okumura Koushuu._

Eijun memandangi tulisan itu selama beberapa menit seakan tidak percaya. Pemuda berambut cokelat tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Meski sekarang ia bukan manusia, tapi ia merasa kaku. Debaran aneh tiba-tiba menderanya padahal ia yakin sudah tak bernyawa.

Lalu ia tersenyum kecil.

_Aku sudah menunggumu sedari dulu._

* * *

**End**


End file.
